La vie amoureuse de mon fleuriste
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: UA! R27! YAOI! Tsuna est un fleuriste. Il voit passer des tonnes et des tonnes de couples, et vend des tonnes de fleurs pour les amoureux, mais cela le rend triste car lui n'as pas d'amour à qui en offrir, ni un amour qui lui en offre. Jusque à ce qu'un certain homme au feroda se réfugie dans sa boutique, un jour de pluie...


Hey! Un petit os qui trainait dans mon ordi depuis un temps!

Rien a prendre au sérieux, je prévient: il y à aucun développement, ni aucune trame, ni un truc dans le genre...Mais pour l'amour du R27...

C'est un UA. Enfin pas complément mais comme même en grande partie. Disons que j'ai garder un petit truc du manga mais notre petit brun est complétement normal ici... Désoler pour les fan de l'hyper-tsuna...

Désoler pour les fautes!

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas!

Résumé : Tsuna est un fleuriste. Il voit passer des tonnes et des tonnes de couples, et vend des tonnes de fleurs pour les amoureux, mais cela le rend triste car lui n'as pas d'amour à qui en offrir, ni un amour qui lui en offre. Jusque à ce qu'un certain homme au feroda se réfugie dans sa boutique, un jour de pluie...

Bonne lecture!

. . .

C'était une journée des plus banale que le monde est pu voir. Le soleil c'était levé, les gens aussi, ils étaient partit travailler, laissant leur maisonnée derrière eux. Et dans toute cette banalité, il y avait un jeune homme, lui aussi banal, qui se nommait Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dix neuf ans, fin, les cheveux et les yeux marrons, a peu près un 1m 65...Ce jeune homme était fleuriste, il travaillait dans la boutique d'une vieille femme qui avait maintenant besoin d'aide pour tenir sa boutique. Tsuna y avait d'abord travaillé à temps partiel, lorsque il était ado et qu'il avait besoin d'argent. La femme avait été la seule a bien vouloir de lui, car elle avait été peinée de comprendre pourquoi ce jeune homme d'à peine 15 ans voulait travailler. En effet la mère de Tsuna était malade, et se trouvait à l'hôpital, mais les soins coûtait cher, et son mari avait fuit avec toute les économies, laissant le pauvre Tsuna et la faible Nana se débrouiller tout seul. Alors Tsuna avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait cherché du travail, mais personne avait voulu l'engager, sauf cette bonne femme. Mais bref, la femme c'était bien entendu avec son petit protégé, qui travaillait d'arache pied, même si il faisait des erreurs, pour pouvoir payer les soins de sa mère. La femme avait été obliger d'admettre que le petit était têtu et déterminer. Mais comme ils s'entendaient bien, la femme avait garder Tsuna plus longtemps que prévu, jusqu'à ce que ça se transforme en temps complet.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il travaillait entourer du parfin des fleur. D'ailleurs le brun venait de rentrer dans la boutique ''au royaume des fleurs'' ,et respira un bon coup juste après avoir refermé la porte. Puis il soupira :

« C'est vraiment la meilleur odeur du monde » fit-il doucement avant de poser les clefs sur le contoir, d'ouvrir le volet de la vitrine, et d'aller mettre un tablier, qui ce trouvait dans l'arrière salle. Puis venait le temps de changer l'eau des fleurs, couper les tiges, donner un petit coup de balais si cela était nécessaire, faire de nouveaux arrangement, puis enfin aller retourner le petit panneau ouvert/fermer. Puis la journée commença sans trop tarder :

« Bonjour » fit un homme en rentrant alors que la petite clochette sonna.

« Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous » fit Tsuna avec un sourire accueillent, l'homme en question était grand et beau, les cheveux noir, avec un beau sourire joyeux. Mais Tsuna ne se souciai pas vraiment de l'apparence de ses clients, il voyait juste ce qui pouvait être vu, sans chercher ce qui était cacher du moins physiquement : en faite Tsuna aimait beaucoup chercher la personnalité de ses clients, leur caractère, leurs pensées, c'était comme un petit jeu...

« Je souhaiterait un bouquet, c'est pour offrir » fit l'homme en regardant toute les fleurs qui s'épanouissait dans la boutique .

« Mais bien sur, quelle genre de bouquet, monsieur » fit aimablement Tsuna en se déplacant pour lui montrer les divers fleurs.

« Et bien, je sais pas trop à vrai dire » fit l'homme gêné, Tsuna fit un sourire rassurant :

« Ne vous inquiéter pas, nous allons trouver cela ensemble, puis-je vous demandez pour quel type d'occasion est le bouquet ? » fit Tsuna avec un sourire l'homme rougis un peu avant de dire.

« C'est pour offrir à la personne que j'aime » fit l'homme et Tsuna souris

« _Classique..._ »pensa Tsuna mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Et bien voyons quel goût à la chanceuse ? » proposa Tsuna toujours très professionnel.

« Eu… Comment dire...Je ... » fit l'homme en hésitant, Tsuna fit un petit sourire malicieux.

« Ou bien peut être est ce un chanceux » fit le brun et l'homme souris en passant sa main derrière la tête.

« Oui c'est cela » fit-il gêné, Tsuna la rassura

« Ne vous en faite pas, je ne suis absolument pas gêner, ni contre cela, vous savez » fit-il et l'homme lui fit un sourire

« Merci, c'est rare que l'on rencontre des gens comme vous » fit il avec un sourire

« Bien et si on retournait à se bouquet, je suppose que nous allons avoir droit à quelques roses , puisque c'est pour un amoureux? » proposa Tsuna en montrant un beau étalage de rose de toute les couleurs.

« Oui, des rouges ! » fit l'homme soudainement, « C'est sa couleur préféré » expliqua t'il, Tsuna fit un sourire ;

« Bien et avec cela puis-je vous proposer quelque beaux œillets bleu, cela casse un peu le classique bouquet de roses rouge, tout en s'accordant à merveille » fit Tsuna et l'homme hocha la tête vigoureusement, trouvant l'idée très bonne « Et peu être une petite touche discrète avec ses belles boules de neiges, qu'en dite vous ? » proposa Tsuna

« Oui ce sera parfait ! » fit l'homme et Tsuna rigola

« Bien je vous fait ça tout de suite » fit-il avant de prendre les fleurs délicatement avant de les assembler. Puis il les emballa dans un beau papier avant de les confier à l'homme qui avait sortit son porte feuille.

« Tenez, je vous conseille de les mèttrent dans un coin bien frais avant de les offrir, pour quelles se gardent plus longtemps, ainsi que changer l'eau régulièrement pour les garder en bonne santé.

« Bien, je vous remercie beaucoup » fit l'homme avec un sourire. Bien vite il parti, faisant sonner la petite cloche en ouvrant la porte. Mais Tsuna ne pu que se dire que la personne à qui était destinée ce bouquet était chanceuse d'avoir un tel homme pour elle. Tsuna baissa un peu le regard avec un air de réflexion, mais un peu de tristesse aussi. Mais il n'eu guère le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort car la sonnette retentis dans la boutique, Tsuna releva immédiatement la tête avec un sourire :

« Bonjour, bienvenue » fit-il avant de voir un homme d'une soixantaine, la moustache grisonnante.

« Bonjour bonjour, mon petit Tsunayoshi, comment va tu ? » fit l'homme et Tsuna souris.

« Ha ! Bonjour monsieur Timoteo, alors la même chose que d'habitude, ou bien une nouveauté pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tsuna. Monsieur Timoteo était un client régulier, qui était gonflé jusque au as, très éprit de sa femme et le prouvait à sa belle en lui offrant un somptueux bouquet toutes les semaines. La encore Tsuna se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un monsieur aussi attentif rien que pour elle.

« He bien je serait assez tenter pour une nouveauté aujourd'hui, aller épate moi avec tes tallant » fit l'homme, Tsuna sourire.

« Vous ne le regrettez pas monsieur Timoteo, je me suis entraîner la nuit dernière, et j'en est fait un qui devrait vous plaire. » fit le brun, puis il se mit à déambuler dans la pièce en prenant les fleurs dont il avait besoin tout en confectionnant son bouquet avec soin. Après plusieurs minutes, il eu finit.

« Et voila monsieur, qu'en dite vous ? » fit Tsuna en tendant les fleurs. Le riche s'émerveilla aussitôt :

« Magnifique, splendide ! Ma femme va l'adorer j'en suis sur » fit-il et Tsuna fit un sourire.

« _Oui, cette personne ne sais pas à quel point elle a de la chance_. » pensa t'il, puis la cloche sonna _« Et c'est reparti pour un tour : alors est ce que c'est le vieux amour serein , le nouvel amour inconditionnellement heureux, le mari qui couvre sa maîtresse de cadeau, le play-boy qui a toute les femme dans son lit et qu'il cherche sa prochaine, ou bien le jeune ado qui va à son premier rendez vous ? »_ se demanda Tsuna, puis il regarda le client qui venait d'entrer, _« Bon, ba le mari qui couvre sa maîtresse de cadeaux, c'est partit »_ pensa t'il avant de sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur » fit-il en voyant l'homme regarder ses étalages, et oui, Tsuna avait aqui un don pour reconnaître la personnalité des gens, même si il ne les détaillait pas plus que ça, mais ça l'amusait, ça brisait la monotonie des choses quotidiennes. Âpres tout Tsuna voyait des tonne de personne, c'était très lassant à force. Mais il s'était mit un jour à les ''classé'' et tous rentrait principalement dans ses casses, classique, encore une fois...

Enfin peu importe.

« En revoir mon petit Tsunayoshi, à la semaine prochaine » fit monsieur Timoteo en quittant la boutique.

« Oui en revoir monsieur Timoteo, monsieur que puis je pour vous » fit Tsuna au nouveaux client qui arrivait à son niveau.

« Je veux un bouquet de rose, classique, pas de chichi ni dentelle » fit l'homme en s'accoudant au contoir, Tsuna sourie malgré le faite que son client semblait avoir un mauvais caractère.

« Bien sur Monsieur, quel couleur et combien de fleurs ? » fit Tsuna , le monsieur ne réfléchis pas vraiment et dit au hasard.

« On va dire des orange et des blanche » fit-il et Tsuna s'empressa d'aller faire la commande.

« _Oui ou peut être que il ne soigne pas vraiment sa maîtresse, si il montre aussi peu d'intérêt au cadeau qu'il lui fait, ...Hum, juste pour le ''fun'' hein ? »_ pensa Tsuna en regardant l'homme discrètement « _Hum ca aussi, tellement classique »_ pensa le brun, il donna vite fait le bouquet et l'homme reparti.

« Déjà au travail, mon petit Tsuna » fit une voix derrière Tsuna et celui-ci ce retourna vers l'arrière boutique, ou une femme âgée venait de sortir.

« Ah bonjour madame Lucile, comment allez vous » fit Tsuna la femme hocha la tête.

« Bien bien, et toi » demanda la femme

« Ca va » fit Tsuna, mais la femme fronça les sourcils

« Qu'est ce que tu cache ? » fit-elle, Tsuna sourie en secouant les mains devant lui.

« Mais rien je vous assure, ça va très bien ». Fit Tsuna.

« Pas de cachotterie ! Aller raconte tout à mamie-Lucie » fit la femme avec un sourire malicieux

« Il n'y a rien, je jure » fit Tsuna, Lucile allait répliquer mais la clochette sonna. Les deux employés relevèrent la tête aussi tôt

« Bonjour » firent t'ils ensemble avec un sourire. Mais la femme rajoutât a l'oreille du brun.

« Je vais pas oublier t'inquiète pas, on en reparlera, croit moi » fi telle avant d'aller voir se que voulait l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« A _h... Le nouvel amour, pour changer_ » pensa Tsuna en voyant l'homme un peu gêner qui parlait avec la gérante. Tsuna le regarda un peu plus alors qu'il pouvait presque voir des petites fleurs et des cœurs jahirent de cette personne.

« _Et bien, il doit être vachement amoureux celui la_ » pensa t'il, puis il se mit à préparer une commende que l'on avait déposé la veille, la personne viendra la chercher plus tard dans la journée. Puis il vit que le jeune homme était en trin de payé la femme, montrant qu'il allait repartir, et le regarda, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Lucile venait de revenir à coter de lui et le regardait. Puis la femme regarda l'homme qui quittait la boutique, puis à nouveau Tsuna et encore une fois avant que ses petite yeux s'allume avec malice :

« J'ai comprit ! » s'exclama t'elle et Tsuna la regarda surpris

« Mon petit Tsunayoshi est jaloux » fit-elle , le brun la regarda avec incompréhension

« Hein !? Je suis pas jaloux » fit-il, mais la femme n'en eu cure

« Si !Tu est jaloux de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime, tu es jaloux de l'amour des autres, c'est tellement évidant, tu es jaloux mon petit » fit-elle et Tsuna rougis

« Non je suis pas jaloux » se défendu t'il férocement

« Oh que si ! Tu es jaloux qu'il n'y est personne qui t'offre des fleurs, ni t'offre des cadeaux et tout ça et tous ça ! » fit la femme en riant un peu sous l'embarra de Tsuna, mais elle se calma et frotta un peu le dos de l'homme

« Allons ne t'en fait pas, tu trouvera un jour, tu es une personne superbe, je t'assure, un jour tu trouvera quelqu'un qui te couvrira de fleur » fit la femme gentiment avec de l'émotion dans les yeux, Tsuna se détourna un peu avec les joues rouge :

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler » fit-il en regardant les fleurs, ohh tellement intéressante...

« Ha ha ha, c'est ça c'est ça » fit gentiment la femme, « Bon je vais en arrière-boutique » prévient-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait par la porte derrière le contoir. Tsuna soupira une fois qu'elle fut partit. Puis le brun posa son menton contre la table, sur ses poings, et se mit à réfléchir.

« Un amoureux...Hein ? » fit-il en murmurant. « Haaa, aucune chance » fit-il en soupirant « _Âpres tout je ne suis que dame-tsuna, je ne suis que ...moi...Je ne voit pas qui pourrait bien s'intéresser a moi..._ » pensa t'il...

La journée passa très vite, Tsuna fit un nombre incalculable de bouquet, pour tout sorte d'utilité. Il y avait eu un enterrement, alors cela avait plutôt bien marché aujourd'hui, puis d'autres couples comme cela. Tsuna avait aussi eu une adorable petite fille qui voulait faire un cadeau a sa grand mère. Et plein de clients quelconque...

Lucile était parti le midi laissant la boutique au soin du brun.

C'était maintenant le soir, bientôt la boutique refermait...Enfin il restait encore une bonne heure avant que tsuna ne ferme la boutique laissant les fleurs et leur parfums embaumant derrière lui.

Mais pas pour tout de suite !

« Voila, madame, se sera tout ? » demanda Tsuna alors qu'une grande femme à la chemise rouge et un air clasieux se tenait devant le contoir.

« Oui merci » fit elle, sortant les billets de son sac faisant briller son alliance couteuse. Tsuna fit un sourire

« Bien, et voila pour vous » fit-il poliment en lui tendant le bouquet. Mais à cette instant un grand éclaire sciona le ciel. Les deux sursautèrent en regardant la grande vitrine qui donnait sur la rue. Le temps avait changé considérablement. Il faisait gris et sombre.

« Oh vous ferrez mieux d'y aller avant de vous faire surprendre par une averse. » fit Tsuna. La femme hocha la tête avant de partir précipitamment. Tsuna la regarda courir dans la rue alors qu'il soupira.

« Anniversaire de mariage, hein ? Pas étonnant » fit Tsuna en regardant la femme. Puis Tsuna regarda le ciel en soupirant.

« Ca va pas tardé a éclater » fit-il distraitement en retournant près de son contoir. Et en effet ça ne loupa pas...Une pluie torrentiel se mit à tomber. On ne voyait même plus à un mètre devant sois.

Tsuna frissonna.

« Et bien, je suis bien contant d'être à l'intérieur moi, brrr » fit-il en regardant la pluie qui tombait à travère sa vitrine. Il ne voyait même plus les passants, à tenter qu'il y en est...

Le brun se baissa derrière le contoir pour ranger un peu, tendis qu'il entendit la clochette sonner, puis le bruit de la pluie au dehors, et la porte se refermât...

« _Voyons dans quelle catégorie il va être celui la_ » pensa t'il alors qu'il se releva avec un sourire

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour v... » fit-il mais il se stoppa alors qu'il regardait l'inconnu devant lui, au pas de la porte.

« _Ok...Il n'entre définitivement dans aucune catégorie..._ » pensa Tsuna complètement désorienté.

L'homme en question était grand et svelte. Mais Tsuna ne voyait pas grand chose car il portait un long manteau noir qui cachait tout et un feroda. D'ailleurs ceux-ci dégoulinait de pluie. Tsuna jeta un petit coup d'œil, il entrevit le visage mouillé que le feroda n'avait pas protégé contre cette pluie, et il vit un visage fin et ferme avec de belles arcades. Avec deux belles boucles de cheveux plus noir que l'ébène sur le côté de son visage. Le brun resta un peu déconcerté par cette vision mystérieuse pour le moins car cette allure lui donnait un air de mystérieux bandit, selon l'avis de Tsuna... Mais le brun ne perdit pas son professionnalisme :

« Bonjour monsieur... » fit le brun. L'homme releva alors la tête et Tsuna vit, par delà l'ombre du feroda, des yeux sombres et fins, scruteur et froid. Le cœur de Tsuna se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, il avait vraiment l'impression de se tenir devant un tueur tout droit sortit d'un film. Mais bon, c'était pas possible alors Tsuna fit comme si de rien était, d'ailleurs cet homme l'intriguait.

« Bonjour... » fit lentement l'homme, le brun regarda plus en détaille l'homme sombre, essayant de ne pas parâtre impoli à le dévisager de la sorte, alors que des éclaires tonnaient derrière lui... Le ténébreux finit par dire.

« Ne vous souciez pas de moi, continuer ce que vous avez à faire... » fit-il doucement . Le brun hocha la tête, comprenant que cet homme c'était juste réfugier la à cause de la pluie.

« Dommage qu'il n'est pas eu une une bonne raison d'entrer ici » pensa Tsuna en s'éloignant, car il avait vraiment eu un petit truc dans son cœur. Allez savoir pourquoi... Cet homme l'intriguait, après l'étonnement et la peur première, il y avait eu plus... Un sentiment de curiosité et de fascination prit place dans le cœur du brun. Il avait envie de l'approcher et de lui parler. Aussi Tsuna n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'homme par dessus son contoir. Celui ci c'était rapprocher de la vitrine et regardait la rue avec un regard perçant, scannant le peu qu'il pouvait voir , cacher sous son feroda, l'eau ruisselant de plus en plus à ses pieds. Tsuna remarqua d'ailleurs cela et disparu derrière l'arrière boutique en silence. Puis timidement il s'approcha de l'homme. Celui ci lui donna un regard lorsque il vu Tsuna dans son coin de vision. Puis il vit que Tsuna lui tendait une serviette.

« Tenez,... Vous êtes complètement trempé... » fit Tsuna avec un sourire doux. L'homme le toisa, jugeant le brun avec son regard obscure, puis il décida que le brun n'était pas suspicieux et prit doucement la serviette.

« Merci...Navrer de mettre votre boutique dans cet état... » fit l'homme poliment en désignant le sol tremper. Tsuna fit un sourire

« Ce n'est rien, vous n'êtes pas responsable du temps... » fit gentiment le brun. « Puis-je vous proposer de prendre votre manteau et votre chapeau pour les sécher, si vous voulez attendre que la pluie cesse, vous avez le temps que sa sèche un peu... » proposa Tsuna avec gentillesse. L'homme le regarda avant d'enlever son manteau et son chapeau. Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder lorsque il se dévoila . Dieux, qu'il était beau... Tsuna sentit son cœur faire boum boum rien qu'avec se visage. Et surtout détrempé...C'était encore plus beau... Le brun prit le manteau trempé avec un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup de votre générosité » fit l'homme poliment. Tsuna hocha la tête avec un sourire

« Ce n'est rien, je vais les mettres dans l'arrière boutique, près du radiateur » fit-il, l'homme hocha la tête. Le brun partit alors que l'homme resta la à regarder ou le brun avait disparu, les yeux penseur et calculateur. Puis il se tourna vers la rue en scrutant celle ci qui était cacher sous des trombes d'eau. Il semblait être un peu tendu et suspicieux...

Tsuna soupira alors qu'il avait découvert la meilleur odeur du monde, et celle des fleurs c'était faite dépasser. Il avait en main le manteau de l'inconnu et en le soulevant pour l'accrocher, il était passé près de son nez. Tsuna ne pu résister à le sentir d'avantage. Que voulez vous les fleuriste aimait les bonnes odeurs. Et celle ci était divine. Tsuna n'eus même pas la pensée que ce n'était pas correcte, cet homme avait tout chambouler sa tête... Puis le brun finit par l'attacher et il retourna dans la boutique, mais lorsque il regarda dans celle ci il vit l'homme essuyer son visage et son cou. Le spectacle était très très...Tentant. Tsuna n'avait jamais ressentit cela, il ne savait même pas se que c'était, mais il était sur qu'il aimerait ressentir ça tout le temps... L'homme se rendit compte que Tsuna était revenu et fit un sourire de remerciement.

« Merci, en effet c'est mieux quand on est sec... » fit l'homme. Il semblait s'être détendu et ouvert un peu. Tsuna le remarqua, et fut contant que l'homme soit plus a l'aise... En faite celui ci avait été charmé par les doux sourires et les douces attentions du jeune homme, et il c'était permit de se laissez aidé. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cet homme n'était pas le genre très sociable. Ou plutôt disons qu'il l'était: il était un peu play-boy, un peu gentleman, un peu tout. Mais il ne se laissait pas approcher si c'est lui qui ne lavait pas décider.

Le brun fit un sourire alors qu'il regagnait son comptoir.

« N' hésiter pas si je peu faire quoi que ce soit pour vous... » fit Tsuna doucement.

« Je vous remercie, mais vous avez déjà fait beaucoup... » fit-il poliment. Tsuna fit un sourire alors que l'homme se détourna vers la vitrine.

Le silence se fit dans la boutique. Tsuna c'était mit à faire une tresse de fleur qui avait été commander, alors que l'homme regardait fixement la vitrine... Mais à un moment Tsuna manqua de lys alors il se leva, la tresse en main et se dirigea vers l'homme qui était juste à coter des fleurs qu'il voulait.

« Pardon, je vais juste prendre un lys... » fit Tsuna doucement. Reborn fit un sourire en s'écartant

« Je vous en prit » fit l'homme puis il vu Tsuna mettre la fleur et commencer à la tresser. Tsuna s' apprêtait à retourner vers le fond de la boutique mais 'l'homme parla :

« Vous êtes très douer » fit-il doucement Tsuna se retourna

« Quoi ? » fit-il toujours en tressant alors qu'il regardait l'homme.

« Je disait que vous êtes très doué, cette tresse va être magnifique » fit l'homme alors qu'il avança la main pour caresser les fleurs alors que Tsuna avait rougie au compliment.

« Heu...Je ...Merci... » bégaya Tsuna. L'homme fit un sourire alors qu'il se disait certainement que Tsuna était minon...Mais une sirène dans la rue les coupa...

« Qu'est ce qui se passe » demanda Tsuna en se penchant vers la vitrine. Ne voyant même pas que l'homme c'était un peu tendu . Lui aussi se pencha vers la vitrine. Alors que dehors ils pouvaient voir des lumières de voitures de police qui passaient dans la rue. La pluie n'avait pas cessé le moins du monde et Tsuna du froncer les sourcils pour voir quelque chose

« Il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il y est autant de policiers qui passe... » fit distraitement Tsuna. L'homme regarda le brun avec un regard calculateur avant de rentrer dans la comédie.

« Oui certainement, d'ailleurs il m'a sembler avoir vu une alerte au tueur la semaine dernière. C'est peut être cela... » fit l'homme en guettant la réaction de Tsuna. Mais celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, ne le regardant pas

« Oui sûrement. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque. C'est vrais ! Aucun tueur ne rentrerait dans un magasin de fleur... » fit Tsuna. l'homme prit une voix pensive alors qu'il regardait Tsuna.

« Bien sur... » fit-il doucement mais il semblait aussi être ravie. « C'est sur qu'ils ne viendrons jamais chercher là, après tout que ferait un tueur dans un magasin de fleur » fit distraitement l'homme. Les sirènes finirent par partir et Tsuna soupira.

« Et bien quelle journée mouvementer... » fit Tsuna alors qu'il regagnait son bureau. Le brun s'assit alors que l'homme s'approcha aillant enfin laisser la vitrine et la rue de côté alors qu'il semblait vraiment plus rassuré maintenant. L'homme s'approcha avec un petit sourire.

« Que faite vous ? » demanda t'il. Tsuna fit un sourire..

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna. Un moment coincer sous la pluie dans une boutique, ça rapproche assez pour que vous m'appeler comme ça » fit le brun avec un sourire. L'homme hocha la tête en hésitant.

« C'est vrais !..Et vous pouvez en faire de même, Tsuna » fit l'homme avant qu'il n' hésite un peu « ...Hum, Reborn... Enchanter de te connaître » fit l'homme en tendant la main ; Tsuna la prit et la serra joyeusement...

« Enchanter ! » fit-il à son tour. Reborn resta un peu interdis un instant :

Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait t'il donner son nom ? Son vrais nom ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, pour personne alors pourquoi ? Parce que, quand il avait regarder ces yeux si pure, il s'était sentit incapable de lui mentir. Le brun lui faisait penser à un ange, il l'étonnait et le passionnait... Alors, oui il lui avait dit son vrai nom et pas un des ses faux nom divers.

Mais est ce qu'il le regrettait ? Non ! Car le sourire plein de joie de Tsuna lui avait fait oublier qu'il venait de prendre un gros risque en se familiarisant avec cet homme. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas. Que c'était contre sa politique. Que c'était risqué. Mais il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir correctement alors il laissait se brun aux sourires joyeux discuter avec lui. Reborn ne c'était jamais sentit comme cela. Pour temps dieux sais si il avait eu d'amants et de maîtresses, mais rien de toutes ces aventures passés ne lui donnait aussi chaud au cœur. Lui qui était sensé ne plus avoir, depuis longtemps, cette chose qui battait dans sa poitrine...

Ils discutèrent longtemps, Tsuna en oublia carrément l'heure de fermeture et resta là avec Reborn à discuter derrière le contoir, Reborn assis à côté de lui. Ils avaient finit par discuter comme de bon vieux ami, laissant filer le temps. Les deux étaient juste bien comme cela. Discuter de tout et de rien, entourer de fleur et de parfum délectable. Tsuna ne c'était jamais sentit comme cela, et Reborn non plus... Ils avaient eu les petites étincelles que l'on voit que chez les amours les plus pur...Est ce que les deux en avaient eu conscience ? Peu-être que non, peu-être que oui...

Mais à un moment donné. Il fallait bien repartir. La pluie c'était arrêtée doucement et la lumière vive du soir avait commencé à baigner le magasin dans une lueur orange et jaune. Les deux étaient silencieux alors qu'ils regardaient la pluie s'arrêter. Ils n'osaient dire un mots de peur de troubler cet instant et aussi parce que ils savaient que le beau temps venait juste de détruire leur destin...Ils ne voulaient pas que ça se finisse... Mais Tsuna finit par se relever en soupirant. Il avait un air triste, et Reborn le vit lorsque il le regarda.

« Je...Ton manteau doit être sec a présent...Je ...Je vais le chercher... » fit doucement Tsuna ne sachant pas quoi dire car tout ce qu'il voulait dire c'était : Reste avec moi ! Reste parler avec moi jusqu'à la nuit des temps...Reborn voulut dire cela aussi mais les son ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

« Oui... Bonne idée... » fit-il doucement avec une expression triste. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Tsuna ne revienne.

Les deux semblaient un peu maladroit, alors Tsuna finit par tendre le manteau noir à Reborn.

« Merci...Tsuna je...Je te remercie infiniment pour tout...Je » fit Reborn, et pour temps c'était pas dans son habitude d'être indécis et hésitant. Mais c'était comme ça, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à dire ce que l'autre voulait entendre…Alors Reborn finit par atteindre l'entrée et Tsuna lui ouvrit la porte en faisant tinter la clochette.

« Hum...Reborn...Je...C'était un plaisir...Je...C'était la meilleur après midi de toute ma vie, je ne l'oublierait jamais...Merci...Tu serra toujours le bienvenu au royaume des fleurs » fit Tsuna. Reborn hocha la tête de remerciement. Les deux regardèrent la rue détremper alors qu'un magnifique arc en ciel traînait dans le ciel du soleil couchant… Un spectacle des plus beau. Et pour temps Tsuna le détesta au plus haut point...

De se jour, il détesta le soleil. C'est lui qui lui avait enlevé la seul personne sur terre avec qui il c'était sentit comme cela...

Tsuna se souvenait encore du dernier regard que Reborn lui avait donné avant de remettre son feroda qui cacha ses yeux. Puis Reborn était sorti. Et avait disparu...

Cinq années avaient passé. Tsuna était maintenant un beau jeune homme grand, musclé, et intelligent. Il était la chose la plus chaude que le monde n'avait jamais vu. Tout le monde avait espéré devenir son petit copain ou petite copine. Le brun était vraiment à tombé maintenant. Mais il n'avait jamais répondu à aucune de ces demandes car son cœur était déjà pris. Il lui avait été volé un jour de pluie, ou un inconnu c'était réfugié parmi ses fleurs pour échapper à la pluie. Et ce voleur n'était jamais venu le ramener. Tsuna espérait, des que la moindre petite goutte tombait, qu'il entendrait la sonnette de la boutique, qu'il verrait cette silhouette sombre se précipiter à l'abri. Il rêvait que la pluie lui rapporte son amour perdu. Mais la pluie ne l'avait jamais rapporté. Jamais.

Il avait eu beau attendre, Reborn n'était plus qu'une ombre dans ses souvenirs, une ombre vague qui allait et revenait... Le brun s'était tuer d'amour en scrutant la porte, des fois que... Mais il n'arrivait pas a passé à autre chose, il savait pour temps que c'était presque sans espoir. Que mème si il revenait, de la à partager son amour... Alors qu'il c'était rencontré qu'une fois ! Les contes de fée ou les gens tombent amoureux au premier regard n'existait pas dans ce monde banal...

Tsuna avait continué sa vie, reprenant la boutique lorsque la grand mère était morte il y à un an. Le brun était devenu le meilleur fleuriste de la ville. Il avait une bonne renommer. D'ailleurs beaucoup de gens lui avait proposé qu'il prenne une boutique plus grosse. Mais Tsuna n'en voulait pas ! Car c'était là, que si par miracle Reborn voulait revenir, il le trouverai ici... Ce lieu était charger de souvenir important...

Mais Reborn ne se montra pas...Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y pensa pas...Loin de la. Tsuna avait réussi a s'immiscer dans son cœur là ou personne n'avait jamais été. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais Reborn avait ses raisons pour ne pas se manifester. Il n'était pas vraiment une personne fréquentable à vrais dire. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger Tsuna. Et d'ailleurs Tsuna ne voudrait certainement pas être avec quelqu'un comme lui...

D'ailleurs il avait trouvé la réponse à la question que Tsuna avait posé :

« Un tueur rentre dans un magasin de fleur pour trouver l'amour... »

Oui, un tueur. Mais après cette fameuse nuit, il n'avait pas vraiment refait son métier...Il ne pouvait pas. Car il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que Tsuna ne voudrait certainement pas être avec un tueur et un meurtrier...Reborn avait cessé de faire son métier. Mais la noirceur de son âme avait longtemps freiné Reborn à aller retrouver Tsuna. bien qu'il en mourait d'envie...Mais un jour de pluie, il craqua, alors qu'il passa devant la boutique éclairée... Reborn se dit.

 _« Tant pis ! Il ferra avec...Et si il ne veut pas de moi tel que je suis, c'est que Tsuna n'était pas la bonne personne... »_

Tsuna releva la tête au tintement de la cloche...

« Bonjo... » fit il mais il s'arrêta, son cœur s'emballa à la chamade, « Reborn ?... » fit doucement Tsuna avec émotion. Mais il secoua la tête et força son cœur à se calmer.

« Désolé, je vous est prit pour un autre, que puis-je pour vous monsieur » fit doucement Tsuna alors que le client s'avança près du comptoirs. Il portait un long manteau noir, avec une fourrure sur le col qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage. Puis il y avait une écharpe qui aidai et enfin des lunette noir. En faite on voyait juste le bout de ses cheveux noir qui dépassait, mouillé d'ailleurs, et qui goutait peu à peu sur son manteau...Mais Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver intimidant…

« Je veux le plus beau bouquet que vous n'ayez jamais fait ! Que se soit votre chef d'œuvre ultime ! Tenez prenez tout ce dons vous aurez besoin »fit l'homme alors qu'il posa une grosse liasse de billets sur le contoir. Tsuna ne comprit pas tout de suite en regardant les billets puis finit par hocher la tête...

« Mettez en autant que nécessaire, je me fiche du prix... » fit l'homme, Tsuna finit par répondre en se forçant à garder sa voix stable, il était vraiment intimidant et son cœur allait bientôt menacer de s'arrêter s'il ne calmait pas ses nerf

« Très bien monsieur, laissez moi quelques instants, je ferrait de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Voulez vous une carte avec le bouquet ? » demanda Tsuna alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les fleurs pour faire de son mieux. L'homme hocha la tête.

« Bien, tenez, vous avez un tas de carte vierge sur le contoir, je vous en prit, noter se que vous voulez... » fit Tsuna. L'homme en prit une et laissa son cœur s'exprimer. Dieux que c'était dure de ne pas sauté au cou du brun. Tsuna était vraiment une beauté maintenant. Mais c'était plus drôle comme ça...

Tsuna soupira pour trouver son inspiration et satisfaire se client spécial. Puis il se laissa porter par son imagination...Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Seul le bruit de la pluie qui tambourinait contre la vitrine brisait cette paix . Puis Tsuna revenu doucement vers l'homme en priant que cela lui plairait, car cet homme ne devait certainement pas être des plus tolérant...

« Vo..voila. J'ai finit...Cela vous conviens t'il ? » fit Tsuna lentement. L'homme se retourna. Tsuna était complémentent cacher derrière une énorme gerbe de fleur. C'était vraiment très beau, c'était parfait...

« Oui très bien, c'est parfait... » fit l'homme. Tsuna soupira de soulagement et posa l'immense bouquet sur le contoir.

« Tres bien, autre chose ? » fit Tsuna, l'homme secoua la tête. Tsuna prit la carte et la posa dans le bouquet. « Bien cela vous ferra donc... » fit Tsuna. l'homme régla, avant que Tsuna ne prenne le bouquet et le donna à l'homme.

« Voila monsieur » fit Tsuna. l'homme le prit. Quelques instants passèrent ou le silence régna... Puis l'homme tendis le bouquet vers Tsuna. Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite. Et l'homme expliqua donc :

« Tenez... » fit-il, Tsuna le regarda avec incompréhension...

« C'est pour vous... » fit l'homme. Tsuna ne comprenais rien, mais il était tout émotif. On ne lui avait jamais donner des fleurs...Pas une seul. Alors tout un bouquet ! Tsuna ne pu rien dire

« Mais …Je... » fit Tsuna alors qu'il prit timidement le bouquet avec les yeux perdu.

Tsuna ne su que faire, alors l'homme parla

« Vous le mériter bien. Tenez vous avez une carte il me semble, ouvrez la... » fit l'homme. Tsuna prit enfin conscience de se qui se passait vraiment. Il se mit à bégayer.

« Je ...Merci...Beaucoup... » fit-il alors qu'il serait le bouquet. Puis il prit délicatement la carte et la lissa.

« _Mon cher Tsuna._

 _Je ne pouvait continuer à rester autant de temps sans te voir._

 _Tu a su bousculer mon cœur froid qui n'avait jamais connu d'amour._

 _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi..._

 _Tu ma ému à un point que je ne comprend même pas._

 _Je ne pense plus que à toi._

 _Tu occupe toute mes pensées depuis cet après midi sous la pluie._

 _Je ne pensait jamais dire cela à quelqu'un mais, je t'aime !_

 _Oui je sais, ce n'était qu'une journée !_

 _Mais je suis tomber fou amoureux de toi !_

 _Je m'en suis rendu compte des que je suis sortit de ce royaume imprégner de fleur._

 _Mais c'était trop tard._

 _Le destin nous avait déjà séparé..._

 _J'ai mit longtemps avant de me décider à revenir te voir..._

 _Mais je t'aime..._

 _Reborn._ »

Lisa Tsuna dans sa tête alors qu'il comprenait au fur et à mesure, et que ses yeux se remplissait de larmes. Puis lorsque il leva le regard avec émotion. Il ne pouvait presque plus aligner deux mots...Devant lui l'homme avait baissé son écharpe et enlever ses lunettes... Puis avec un sourie tendre, Reborn se dévoila au yeux de Tsuna...

Reborn appréhendait la réponse de Tsuna mais il souriait comme même doucement...Le brun était plus qu'une montagne d'émotion... Puis il fondit en larme alors qu'il posa le bouquet sur le contoire en se précipitant dans les bras de Reborn.

Reborn l'enlaça aussitôt alors que le brun pleurait à chaude larme dans son cou.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... » fit Tsuna en pleurant... « je croyait que tu reviendrait jamais...Je croyait que je t'avait perdu pour toujours... » fit Tsuna. Reborn le serra d'avantage...

« Je suis désolé, Je…J'avais à faire... » fit-il puis il s'éloigna pour regarder sérieusement Tsuna

« Tsuna, je...Est ce que tu m'aimera même si je ne suis peut être pas aussi... » fit Reborn ; mais Tsuna secoua la tête en le coupant, le reprenant dans les bras !

« Je t'aime peut importe ce que tu es ! Je sais qu'on ne sais rien de l'autre, que nous somme des étranger l'un pour l'autre...Mais je t'aime ! Je ne peu supporté ma vie sans toi...Je t'aime Reborn » fit Tsuna en larme. Reborn fit un sourire même si il se disait que ce qu'il était vraiment était peut être un peu trop demander... Mais son bonheur chassa vite cette pensée.

« Moi aussi je t'aime... » fit Reborn doucement. Les pleures de Tsuna se calmèrent un peu au fil des minutes. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes...Avant qu'ils ne se détachent un peu. Tsuna fit un sourire timide et Reborn lui répondit... Puis Reborn prit doucement le vissage de Tsuna avant de se pencher vers lui...

Le baisé les unifiant fut certainement le plus beau d'une très longue liste...

Et depuis se jour : le fleuriste ,Tsunayoshi Sawada, recevait plus de bouquets qu'il n'en vendait...

. . .

Et voila!

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Dite-moi ce que vous en avez penser!

bye!


End file.
